Experience
by Xerxes-nii
Summary: A one shot where Magnus is a big dramaqueen and is shocked about the fact that Alec has like no experiences in the important things (more like in the things Magnus thinks are important) in life like having watched a movie xD Fluff with Malec 3


Hi guys^^

I know I still have unfinished fanfictions cought Huntik cought w I´m sorry. I will definitely continue them, but I discovered Shadowhunters Q.Q!

This fanfiction will be about my favourite ship: MALEC 3

Disclaim: Don´t own any characters. Doesn´t mean I don´t loooooovveee them 3 3 3

Have fun^^

"Boys and girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween!"

"What are you singing?", Alec asked his boyfriend, while he was making himself and Alec a drink.

"You don´t know? It´s a song from a popular film called "Nightmare before Christmas"!" Magnus answered and gave Alec a glass of Bourbon, smiling at him. Alec took a sip and shook his head:" Never heard of it, but it´s not like I have ever watched a film and..."

"Wait what?" Alec got interrupted by Magnus on his face a look of disbelieve. Magnus put his drink on a table. "You´re telling me that my MY boyfriend never has watched a film?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "I didn´t know this was such an issue", Alec said and crossed his arms. "No, you´re right Alexander. This isn´t just an issue. IT´S THE ISSUE! How can someone who looks like he could have played in Magic Mike" "Who?", Alec asked but was being ignored. "Not have seen any film at all and even under my supervision." Magnus gesticulated around to stress his sentences and acted like he would faint at any moment.

"I ehm I´m sorry?" Alec wasn´t even sure why he was apologizing at all, but he felt that he needed to. Before Alec could say something else, Magnus put a finger on Alec´s lips. "Shhhh! Say no more Alexander. Grab your jacket and follow me unnoticed. We can´t let the world know about your crime." Alec just stood where he was and was confused. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Magnus said. "Wait! What do you want to do? Kill me and bury me where no one will find me?" Alec asked with confused eyes. Magnus stepped closer to Alec and went through Alec´s hair with his hand. "Of course not, sweetheart!" "And what do you want to do instead?" Magnus just gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before he snapped with his fingers and he also had his coat in his arms. "We go to the cinema, silly! We need to correct a few things that obviously went wrong in your live!" The last part he said while he went to his apartmentdoor. He opened it and said: "Coming?" Alec let out his breath he didn´t even knew he was holding in the first place and smiled to himself. He turned to Magnus and followed him out of their apartment.

But before they could go any further Alec grabbed Magnus by the collar of his coat and kissed him passionately. It took Magnus a bit by surprise, but his lips didn´t take long to response. After a while they broke apart grinning. "I´m flattered like everytime you kiss me, but to what honour did I deserve this passionate kiss Alexander?" Alec gave Magnus one of his famous halfgrins and said: "This was so you know that obviously not everything went wrong in my live" Magnus was blushing. After seeing him blush he kissed Magnus again. It was much shorter than the one before, but still intense. Magnus smiled: "Right you are, Alexander!"

Magnus cleared his throat before he said:" I´m sure there are things that I have never done. What do you think of this idea: Each of us writes a list of things he has never done and we do them together?" Alec grin grew a bit when he said that. "What a great idea, but I´m sure my list will be much longer than yours." "I wouldn´t be to sure Alexander. Even when I lived for centuries and there are things I have done, I never did them with the person I truly love. Maybe we have a few thing that we both never did or that we both did but never did together." "But when you already did them, it´s not your first time, Magnus!", Alec corrected him. Magnus smiled and caressed Alec´s cheek with his hand. "If you are with me it always feels like the first time for me." Alec blushed slightly. Seeing this Magnus gave Alec a quick peck on his cheek and took his hand.

"I love you, Alexander." "I love you too, Magnus. More than anything." They both stood there for a while just looking at each other and appreciating the other one. "Should we go now?" Magnus asked. "Sure." That said they both walked side by side into the dark of the night. Both now knowing that experience isn´t everything. The greatest experience in life is to be with your true love.

Sooo this was it^^

I´m playing with the idea to continue with this ff and make it a drabble :) And write short one shots about different experiences they will have. What do you think about it?

Tell me in the comments. And of course please write a comment what you think about this one shot. It was actually my first one shots. Normally I just have ideas for longer storys xD

Love Xerxes-nii 3


End file.
